Heretofore, if the user (for example, the listener of radio broadcasting) recognizes that the same broadcast content (for example, a musical composition) was broadcasted many times when listening to the radio broadcasting, at this time, the user can know that this musical composition is a musical composition frequently broadcasted in radio broadcasting, for the first time.
Then, a method that for example, when the musical composition was broadcasted again, the listener makes a portable terminal store the time of this time, and a predetermined server searches for a database for information concerning the above musical composition and the radio program in that the above musical composition was broadcasted (hereinafter, this is also referred to as broadcast contents information) based on the time and provides this to the above listener has been proposed (for example, see Patent Document 1).    Patent Document 1—Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2000-339345.
By the way, heretofore, in order that the listener can know a musical composition that is frequently broadcasted in radio broadcasting, the listener have to be listening to the radio broadcasting when the musical composition is broadcasted.
Therefore, there has been a problem that the listener cannot know musical compositions frequently broadcasted in radio broadcasting by the radio stations and in the time zones that the above listener does not listen.